


Oktoberfest

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beer, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert and Oktoberfest, what more do I need to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oktoberfest

"Tell me again why you dragged me here?" A white haired young man asked as he was dragged by a short and slightly plump brown haired young woman.

"Because for whatever reason I managed to summon your awesome ass to my apartment and so you will be going with me to Oktoberfest whether you like it or not." Shot the woman over her shoulder. "Besides, there is beer there. Lots and lots of beer."

"Yeah well American beer tastes like piss so if you thought that was going to make me happy..."

"They have a lot of imports and even a craft beer tent where micro brews are showcased. I'm sure you'll find something you can stand."

The albino continued to grumble as the girl dragged him up a hill to where they pay admission to the festival. Normally he wouldn't mind being dragged to Oktoberfest, hell he usually did the dragging. Its just this was an American version of the beloved beer drinking festival and as such he did not have high hopes for it. The girl he was with, Kanna, as she had introduced herself, had been very surprised that morning when she found the Prussian sprawled out over a bean bag chair in her apartment. She hadn't freaked out, well not much. Which surprised him, until she had started going on and on about how awesome he was and how 'sweet' it was that he was there. Then she had rambled about how it was perfect he was there for today cause she had been planning to go to Oktoberfest at some art institute downtown. That was another reason he didn't have high hopes for this thing. What kind of festival was thrown by an art museum.

Kanna was dragging him into and artisan tent as soon as she paid the admission fee. Still rambling on about this and that. He heard mention that he could get some beer as soon as they got through the first tent.

"Hey you know what else is cool? I'm like a quarter Prussian or something like that."

"Wait, what?" That statement had Gilbert stopping in his tracks as he looked the girl in front of him over.

"Well yeah, kind of. My Grandpa's family came from Northern Germany, the part that used to Prussian territory. So I like to think of myself as a quarter Prussian rather than German. Cause Prussia is way more awesome than Germany. More fun too."

Gilbert cracks a grin, so maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "Ja. Way more awesome."

The two then get through the first tent and wind up in area with all the food vendors. Kanna drags Gilbert behind her as she gets the two lunch, potato cakes and bratwurst. Then they look for the beer. Kanna stops at the souvenir stand and buys the largest mug they have and presents it to Gilbert. "For you! It means refills are cheaper and that results in more beer for you."

"Not getting one yourself?"

"No. I don't really drink. Plus one of us needs to be able to drive home later."

"Heh, and you call yourself Prussian!"

"Just cause I'm Prussian doesn't mean I have to drink all the time, besides I prefer my liquer hard and mixed with lots of fruity flavors."

"You know you really aren't winning any points with that argument."

"Oh shut up, I'm buying all your beer, aren't I?"

"Oh, ja, you are."

The two spend the rest of the day wandering around with Gilbert trying the various different beers available. Loudly rating each one as he tries it. Eventually the two have to leave and when they make it back to the apartment where they had started both simply crash. Kanna into her bed and Gilbert on the bean bag chair once again.

In the morning Kanna wakes to find that Gilbert is gone, but the souvenir mug is sitting on her table with a note stuck inside.

'Thanks for the awesome time.'

It was signed by Gilbert and Kanna couldn't help but grin at it. Her friends would never believe her if she told them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this crazy idea came to me when I went to Oktoberfest earlier today. I asked myself whether or not Gilbert would enjoy coming to my hometown's Oktoberfest. This is the result of this thought. So Kanna=me. And yes ours really is hosted by an art museum. To add to my insanity, just so you all can tell me just how crazy I am for it, I actually attempted to walk the 6 freakin' miles to downtown from my apartment. I got one block before some idiot ran a red light and nearly took me down as I crossed the street. The nice public transit driver that saw this let me have a free ride when he heard what I had planned. Thus I was an hour and half early for the festival. Joy! So I walked around downtown for that hour and half then actually attempted to walk home. I made it halfway there before my feet hurt so bad from all that walking that I had to call for a ride.
> 
> Anyway if you liked my story or you just want to tell me I'm insane then please leave a review.


End file.
